dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Gold
Gold is the primary currency of Gransys. It is used to pay for most items and equipment, and for most services. It can be earned from quests, selling items and is found as loot. While much of the equipment sold by vendors is expensive, Gold is relatively easy to come by. Acquiring Gold Quests are a main source of coin. Particularly those quests that reward weapons, such as Golden Weapons, are worth taking on for money. Sale of general loot is also a major source of funds, especially if unneeded armor and weapons are disposed of. Gold bags can be found in chests, or dropped from enemies in the form of Coin Pouches, ranging size from small (100 G) to giant (10,000 G). In Hard Mode, regular enemies will drop Giant Coin Pouches with great frequency in Gransys, but not on Bitterblack Isle. Shopping and other uses Shopping is the main use for gold in Gransys. With the exception of Johnathan's Rift Shop, gold is the primary currency with all Shopkeepers and Peddlers. In general they operate at a large mark up, selling bought items at two and a half times the price they paid. Gold is also required for Enhancing, sometimes huge amounts. Small sums are needed to pay for stays at Inns. Exploits and "Farming" Low level and risk Various low risk ways to acquire coin at lower levels include: *Slaughter many Oxen for Beast-Steak (and low chances of Ambrosial Meat), then allow the meat to ripen to Sour Beast-Steaks and sell. However, oxen carcasses might attract monsters. *Strip mining at places such as The Ancient Quarry will yield considerable amounts of ore, including the more valuable Gold Ore. *Theft of items from road patrol Soldiers by using the Strider skill Pilfer / Master Thief. Stealing from characters or animals in Gran Soren before Post-Game is considered a crime. Wandering Pawns also may carry high value items and curatives. (See also Master Thief - Pilferage List.) Prosperity granting items (such as a Pilgrim's Charm or Banker's Periapt) will cause anything slain by the party to produce large Gold drops. For best results, use in a creature-dense area like the Pre-Daimon Duskmoon Tower, or the Verda Woodlands. High level and high rewards *Higher level Arisen can 'farm' the Ur-Dragon, either offline or online. Each kill has a guaranteed reward of 20 Wakestones plus a holy enchanted weapon. With Wakestones having a base value of 30,000 Gold, and the weapon commanding about half a million Gold, over one million Gold can be earned from a single kill without even counting the sale of Putrid Dragon Scales and other item drops, or using the augment Suasion. ** When fighting the online Ur-Dragon the use of a single Maker's Finger against a heart destroys it, and does enough damage to gain the highest non-kill rewards (ten items) - selling these, which will often include holy-weapons can net millions of gold per arrow. *Repeatedly "scalping" high level enemies of trophies, by only destroying their body parts and leaving, and also slaying tentacles from Evil Eye and Gazer allow farming for valuable materials like Great Dragon Alula, Cursed Dragon Horn, Malecryst and Sorcerer's Quartz. * It is possible to continuously steal materials and items like Bitterblack Novelty Lv.2, Novelty Lv.3 and rarely Bitterblack Gear Lv.3 from a Gorecyclops (Condemned). Use Master Thief on the chained Gorecyclops in the Midnight Helix - he will barely take notice. Leave and re-enter the room to reset the four items in his possession, and steal from him again. The stolen materials can be sold for a good price, as can purified Bitterblack items. Trophies/Archievements *The Coin Collector - Earned a total of 10,000,000G. Notes *Gold may even be used as a weapon: Throwing a Coin Purse of Charity at an enemy will deal large amounts of Thrown Damage, and uses up to 10,000 Gold in a single strike. *The maximum Gold that can be held by the Arisen is 98,999,999. If the Arisen is within a selling menu and has items that sell past this amount, they'll be greyed out. The Arisen and party can continue collecting Coin Pouches from the ground after they reach the maximum amount, but that Gold is lost. See also * Shopping * Discipline Points * Rift Crystals Category:Concepts Category:Prosperity